


Make You Feel My Love

by YohKoBennington



Series: Alpackles and Padabear [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Schoomp, Unconventional Mating, Were-Creatures, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Jared fell for Jensen at the shelter and took him home. He still doesn't regret it even after all the bumps in the road they faced. But there are things they need to change for their love to grow. *Timestamp*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp to [Some Things Are Meant To Be](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2519198), so you should read that one first.
> 
> Written for SMPC- November entry.
> 
> Thank you to thurdaysisters for the beta ♥

Jared enters his apartment tiredly. He takes a deep breath as he leaves his jacket on the coat closet, hangs his keys on his key holder next to it and tugs off his boots. God, he's so glad to finally be home. The cold seeping through his bones disappears as soon he sees Jensen lying on the couch reading whatever new book he has found at the library he works at.

As soon Jared shuffles over to the couch, Jensen marks his page before closing the book and leaving it on the coffee table. Jensen just takes a look at Jared's body language and instantly opens his arms to him. Jared is more than happy to take that invitation and basically melts onto Jensen's warm embrace.

Jared loves this. He loves coming home and not having the sinking feeling that he's better off staying at the shelter working because there was nothing more but silence and loneliness in his apartment. That he didn't even knew he felt that way until Jensen showed him just by being here how much better Jared's life can be sharing with someone he loves and who loves him back.

He loves that Jensen just has to look at him and knows when Jared needs to cuddle because of the stress and sadness his job can put on his shoulders.

“Long day?” Jensen asks, fingers softly combing through Jared's hair.

Jared hums, nose buried in Jensen's neck, letting Jensen's scent wash away any worry and problems clogging his mind.

“I finished packing our stuff for the trip.” Jensen continues talking to fill in the silence. He does it more for Jared because he has told him he loves to hear Jensen talk. After hearing Jensen's voice for the first time two years ago, Jared has never wanted him to stop telling him everything and anything. Jared strongly believes Jensen spent too many years silenced as it is, and he deserves to be as loud he wants to be for the rest of his life. But they also try not do have too many quiet moments because they are filled with bad memories that neither is ready to revise.

“All by yourself?” Jared murmurs sleepily. Damn he's really tired. Fridays are always such a cluster fuck at the shelter but this whole week proved to be a total chaos. Besides Jensen is all warm and soft under him, you can't blame Jared for falling asleep.

“I had the time.” He pulls Jared's shirt collar. “Let's go to bed. We gotta head out early tomorrow.”

“I don't wanna get up,” Jared whines.

“I promise the bed is much more comfortable,”

Jared raises his head. “Are you going to be there?”

“Of course silly. I might give you a preview of the things we're going to do this weekend with my mouth if you stay awake long enough.”

Jared grins and stands up quickly. “I'm up. Definitively awake now. Let's go.” He pulls a chuckling and amused Jensen up and drags him to their room. Forever so glad someone like Jensen stole his heart.

 

~*~

Jared watches as Jensen talks animatedly with the patron of the gas station from where he's supposed to be getting them snacks. He can't help but smile seeing Jensen so carefree and at ease, feeling so proud Jensen has made it this far.

After Jensen left the shelter things weren't easy. Jared had seen enough cases go by the shelter that he never really expected it to be, but when someone you love is the one going through so much struggle to find their footing after horrific events in their lives, it hurts more and deeper.

It took a year for Jensen to stop being afraid of a world he didn't know anymore. Every day Jared left for work he would find Jensen in his alpaca form when he came back. Jensen had explained that he felt comfortable that way if Jared wasn't around. He wouldn't go out of the apartment, even with Jared. And when Jared finally convinced him to take just a little walk around the parking lot, Jensen ended up with such a panic attack that they never tried again. It was obvious after that day that Jensen didn't feel safe yet. Jared had more than once felt guilty back then because if Jensen had stayed at the shelter, if Jared hadn't let his desire to take Jensen home with him win over reason, Jensen would had gotten help with these issues before stepping out to the real world.

But he got Jensen the help he needed, and stood by him through the whole ordeal.

Seeing Jensen now, having a job and taking art classes at the local college like any other functional adult, nobody would even think he's the same person who got kidnapped as a teenager and lived the next ten years of his life in captivity. That Jared was there to see it, and even help Jensen finds his way back, it just makes Jared so happy he could float on a cloud.

“Did you get me some sour patch?” Jensen ask, buckling his seatbelt, as Jared starts the car.

“Of course I did.” Jared answers throwing the bag on Jensen's lap.

Jensen leans and gives Jared a short soft kiss. “Thanks,”

“You're _very_ welcome.”

Jensen opens his bag and starts eating while Jared drives the car back to the road.

“Hey, Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

“What would a whole truck of sour patch candy get me?”

Jensen snorts, and smacks him playfully on the shoulder. “You'll have to get it before you can find out.”

Jared laughs.

 

~*~

“Oh fuck, yeah, just like that.” Jensen moans loudly, body arching with the shock of pleasure.

Jared complies, thrusting deeper up to meet Jensen downward thrusts, his whole body vibrating with Jensen's responding moan. He looks so beautiful like this, sweat shining over his freckled skin and damping his hair. Lips bitten red and open as he pants and ask Jared to give everything to him. Wearing Jared's marks over his neck and chest as a proof of who he belongs too. It's right there that Jared thinks, he wants this to be forever. There's nothing else waiting for him after Jensen. This is it. He wants to have Jensen like this, writhing over his lap, fucking himself on Jared's cock as if he can't get enough of it every day. He wants this and everything else that comes with Jensen's love until the day he dies.

He wants Jensen to be his and no one else. And he wants everybody to know that.

Jensen crashes their panting chests together, and plunges his tongue inside Jared's mouth. His rhythm turning frantic enough that Jared can tell he's getting close. Jared helps him by fisting Jensen's hard cock, and just a few pulls has Jensen shouting Jared's name and curses resonating in the interior of the car. He clamps down on Jared's cock hard enough that as Jensen rides his aftershocks, Jared's own orgasm is ripped out of him.

“So, we can take fucking in the car out of the list.” Jensen says later, once they cleaning up and get themselves back together.

Jared's brow lift. “You've a list?”

“Maybe,” Jensen answers mischievously, as he walks back to the passenger front seat. “You don't?”

“I don't.”

“You should make one and then we can try your ideas out.” Jensen wiggles his brows suggestively.

Considering he just had his brain fucked out of him after Jensen suggested they had sex in the car, Jared is so going to write that list as soon as he can.

 

~*~

The cabin they're staying at for the weekend was built by one of Jared's uncles. Being a family full of were-bears it was soon clear that they needed a far apart place where they could shift. So he built a few cabins around to provide the family a space to do just that without worrying about running into tourist or hunters.

Jared and Jensen come here once a month to spend some time alone and shift together. Their first day at the cabin mostly consist of them running around as a bear and alpaca, letting the animal side take over and be free.

The second day, when the animal is satisfied and can retreat back peacefully, they spend it lounging inside under the warmth of the fire place and drinking hot ginger tea.

It's pretty domestic, and so normal for two people that are anything but.

It's perfect. Heavenly even. Sitting on the sofa with Jensen tucked next to Jared as they talk about everything and anything, barely ever running out of things to tell each other.

“I've been thinking,” Jared starts, playing absently with the pattern of Jensen's sweater over his arm.

“Hmmm?”

“We're basically mated, right?”

Jensen moves his head up to look at him. “Yeah,” He sits up, and frowns. “Unless you don't—”

“Oh! No no no,” Jared cuts in quickly not wanting Jensen to get any wrong ideas. “You're my mate.” He declares as there is no doubt or other way things could be.

Jensen sighs dramatically. “Okay, good, 'cause this could had been awkward.” He jokes, grinning in such a adorable way Jared can't help but be eternally grateful he gets to see a side of Jensen that no amount of the years of abuse he endured was able to take away. “Then why the question?” Jensen asks confused.

Jared blushes. “Uh, I was thinking, since we're mated you know, and it's only considered valid in the were-community, that, you know, maybe you would want to do the human part of the deal and maybe marry me too?”

Jensen blinks, mouth hanging open by the end of Jared's babbling. “You want me to marry you?”

Jared can feel even his ears getting hotter. “I mean, we don't need to! Being your mate is enough, I just thought— Okay this is going to sound very possessive, but I want everybody to know in every form that you're mine. There, I said it.” Jared is so ashamed to put this kind of emotions out in the open. He doesn't want Jensen to feel like Jared owns him or is threatened by him. It would kill him if Jensen ever felt afraid or insecure next to him.

“Jared,”

Jared blinks out of his reverie to find Jensen looking at him with concern.

“Where did you go?”

“I— I'm sorry. I shouldn't had asked. It's stupid.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Here I thought I sucked at social skills.”

“Shut up, you don't suck at —“

“Babe, I'm joking.” Jensen appeases. He moves around, and straddles Jared's thighs. He then starts massaging the back of Jared's neck, fingers tangling with the hair there. “First off, you wanting to get married it's not stupid. I think it's cute you want to. I was surprised, that's all.” Jensen moves his hands to cup Jared's face. “Sometimes I can't believe you're with me. That I got lucky enough to find such a selfless and loving mate. And I know the things I've put you through were scary and you'll always want to protect me. But Jared, you gotta stop being afraid that I would ever think or feel that you're the enemy. I know you love me, you spend every single second of the day showing me that. I'll never have any reasons to feel unsafe with you. I trust you with every single cell of my body and my soul.”

“Even when we fight about whose turn is to do the laundry?”

Jensen smiles softly. “Even then.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. Just promise me you will trust me.”

“I do, I trust you.”

“Not with my own decisions. Not with knowing what's good for myself.”

There isn't accusation in Jensen's voice, but guilt still floods Jared's heart. He's been protecting and and holding Jensen's hand for so long that it's hard for him to let go. Jared has made his goal to never allow anyone, even if it's himself, to hurt Jensen again.

While Jensen understands that, he's right to ask Jared these things of him. How can Jensen let go of the past if Jared keeps acting as if it's still present? He has to trust Jensen knows what's best for him. That being with Jared is what he wants and not something out of habit.

“You're right. I'll trust you and stop doubting what we have.”

“That's all I want.”

“Okay, yeah.” Jared agrees, pulling Jensen in for a kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. And I do want to marry you.”

Jared beams. “Yeah?”

Jensen fakes indifference. “Might as well.”

Jared tickles him for that.

Over Jensen's laughter and cry for him to stop, any doubts and insecurities Jared ever had vanish like dust in the wind. What's left is the clear certainty that whatever the future brings, whatever obstacle they face, he and Jensen will forever be together.

 

~Fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
